Love and Hope
by olivecicici
Summary: V's done, dead. But what does Evey do? Now that her love's dead?


Let me just remind you guys that I'm only 13, so please leave me any reviews with tips if you can!

Chapter 1:The beginning of the End.

Life's difficult, hard, but not impossible.

The same applies with love.

We can love someone, without even knowing them well, and it won't be impossible.

We live in a harsh, rotten, messed up world, but love can never be forgotten in it.

The Television in V's little underground hideout blared images of the explosion that surfaced earlier that morning. V's explosion. Her love. He was gone now. All he had worked for, finished. His home, mine. Everything he ever had, ever will have, mine. His life will be remembered, remembered as the an who gave a country hope. For helping everybody,"_ Remember, Remember, The fifth of November, The gun powder treason and plot. I know of no reason, why the gun powder treason, should ever be forgot."_ He did it all, and he will never be forgotten. I stared without even noticing the images on the screen.

_Reports say that the body of Party leader Creedy and _ _High Chancellor_ _Adam Sutler have been discovered in the, now not closed underground train way._

_Almost 97% of Britain's Population were out of their house at 12:00 AM In The early morning of Today._

_Where's V now?_

Where's V now, now that's a question, where is he? He's not here......Then something brought me out of my daze, which made me realized I was crying. That something, was my name.

"_Evey Hammond, As Inspector Finch states," _The reporter started_, " Was never apart of these events. She just happened, to be an innocent bystander."_

Innocent? Bystander? I might as well be called the terrorist! I blew up Parliament, He was standing right there! I got up and turned off the Television, completely outraged.

That's when I first noticed the little package, set carefully on the piano keys, just begging to be open. I reluctantly made my way over to the package, and examined it. The first thing anyone would notice, was the enormous V on it, but I noticed the attempt to erase a huge E right before it. I picked up the package, and carefully opened it.

First, out fell a CD. Then, a folded paper. I set the CD on the piano, unfolded the paper, and read it.

_Evey,_

_I'm sorry, do to circumstances that I'm not alive, and with you anymore._

_What I said out by the trains, was all true. Now I'm writing this before hand,_

_but I already know what I'm gonna say to you, and I mean every bit of it. You_

_were the best thing to ever happen to me, Evey. Your the most beautiful,_

_wonderful, marvelous thing I've ever seen, and I'm devastated that after today,_

_I'll never see you again. I thought back on my whole thinking, my sanity to go_

_through with the plan, but I know you'll understand. This had to be done._

_This country needed new hope, which is what we've given to them. We did it_

_Evey! We've changed this world forever, by just blowing up a building too. Hope._

_It sounds like such a foolish little word. But everyone has it. It was all I had until_

_I met you. Hope is what I believe in right now. I hope we can be together in the_

_afterlife, if there even is one. I love you Evey Hammond, and always will._

_But our work isn't done yet I'm afraid. That CD I ave set down, I need you to _

_deliver it to BTN as soon as you read this. This will make sure Everybody_

_remembers the fifth of November. Just like _Valerie_, even though our situations_

_are drastically different, I will never get to kiss you, but I will always love you._

_I'm utterly sorry I can't be there to hold you, but...I have no excuse..I'm truly_

_hopeless without you, and saddened that I can never fell your love._

_Au revoir mon amour,_

_V _

"Oh God," I sobbed aloud. He really did love me. I have the same hope as him, but his was stronger. I tried steadying myself, but I fell to the floor, and held myself for a moment. What was I gonna do without V? He'd taught me so much. He taught me not to fear. And that's what you are, fearful. fearful of whats to come, a little voice whispered in my ear. It was right. I had to get a grip. I got up sluggishly, and stared at the CD. After a long time, I sighed and picked up the CD, going to perform V's final task.


End file.
